


A Bird In Cat's Claws

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, F/M, First Time, Latex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Selina takes revange on Bruce by seducing Dick.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Selina Kyle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Yes Fest 2020





	A Bird In Cat's Claws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).



Batman’s little pet liked her. In _that_ way.

In the beginning, Selina found it annoying. The kid hasn’t hit puberty yet, and she was definitely _not_ into children. However, it was an easy way to distract the boy so that she could overpower and tie him up before escaping. Turns out her experiences from the time she was a dominatrix were useful in her new way of life. But that was then, and here is now. Selina has been in an on and off relationship with Batman, or rather, Bruce Wayne, for some time now and never in danger of being followed by him, no matter if she was stealing or not. Yet Robin, older and actually _attractive_ , kept showing up, again and again, always flirt-fighting and always ending up tied up on a roof or in an alley. As if he wanted to be beaten and tied up. She should be paid for doing this.

Anyways, in the precise _now_ Selina was off her relationship with Bruce and parted on bad terms. They will definitely end up back together, they always do, but Selina was angry and wanted to hurt Bruce emotionally (but not _too_ hard – after all, she intended to be back with him at some point in the future). And what would be better revenge than deflowering his precious ward, the teen always torn between lusting for Catwoman (she wasn’t sure if he deduced her civilian identity, as Bruce promised not to tell him) and being jealous of her relationship with his father figure. The plan was deviously delicious!

And thus one night she put on her usual costume and took a stroll through the rooftops of Gotham, purposefully not hiding – Bruce wouldn’t want to meet her now anyways, but Dick _definitely_ would. The teen’s name was a prophecy by itself, wasn’t it? And there he was.

“I found a pretty kitty”, it sounded even more ridiculous in Robin’s tacky uniform, “come here kitty and let Robin pet you!”

“Nice to meet you too,” replied Selina, rolling her eyes, “You know, maybe I’ll let you.”

Robin blushed, “Wait, for real?”

Selina laughed, “ I am in a mood tonight, and if you occupy me maybe I won’t go stealing the diamond I intended to steal.”

Robin blushed even more and then jumped at Catwoman, but her words clearly got to him. Selina easily overpowered the youth and pinned him to the ground with her body.

“I intend to make your wishes come true, “ Selina whispered in Dick’s ear in her purring voice (so loved by clients and cats alike), “Meet me alone at three am at Gotham zoo, in front of the manul enclosure.”

And before he could process her words, Catwoman was gone.

***

Selina was actually excited about the prospect. She picked some items she hasn’t used in a long time: her _special_ catsuit (unsuitable for actual robberies) and her _kinbaku_ ropes. Which pattern should she use? Dick would probably be able to stand _teppou_ , but she wanted this to be pleasurable for the youth, and the pattern puts much strain on the bound person (it is not without reason considered a punishment pattern). When she finally decided on what to do, she dressed up and packed all the required items and climbed through the window of her apartment for a rooftop journey to her destination. She felt giddy and full of energy, as if she herself was a teen girl going to a secret _rendez-vous_ with a lover. 

As she expected, Robin was already there, pacing nervously in front of the enclosure of the ever-pissed tiny wildcats, making them even angrier than usual. 

“I see you are a true gentlemen, early to a date,” she purred while emerging from the shadows.

Robin gasped and jumped, and then stood silent for a long while, taking in Catwoman’s new appearance.

“First time seeing a BDSM suit?” Selina chuckled.

“Yeah,” replied Robin, blushing, “are you really serious? Aren’t you going to humiliate me or something? Because I’m good at escaping bondage, you know!”

“But you do like getting into bondage, don’t you?” asked Selina.

“Well, kinda?” replied Robin, and then added, “A lot, actually.”

Selina smiled.

“I’ll show you some bondage you have never experienced before if you follow me,” and promptly took to running.

Her destination was one of her favorite places in Gotham – an empty penthouse not far from the zoo, with a rooftop garden turned by nature into a charming meadow. For a minute she was worried she lost Robin on the way, but no, he climbed into the penthouse not far behind her.

“Why did tell me to meet you at the zoo and not here?” he asked as he was catching his breath.

“Where’s the fun when there’s no chase?” Selina asked and kissed Robin.

Dick was surprised by the kiss. He opened his mouth in surprise, letting Selina insert her tongue and taste… peppermint flavored toothpaste? Selina broke the kiss and laughed.

“Don’t laugh at me”, Dick sounded offended, “I’ve never done any of it before.”

“Then maybe you are too young for what I was thinking about doing next,” Selina teased him.

“No!” Dick replied quickly, “Just, you know, you’ll have to lead me through it.”

“Will you let me tie you up and ride you, then?” Selina smiled widely.

“Yeah,” replied Dick, blushing, “Just don’t take my mask off, ok? Secret identity, you know. I wouldn’t take yours.”

Selina chuckled. What a gentleman!

“Deal,” she said.

Selina kissed Dick again, this time chastely, and led him into the penthouse where she had put her ropes.

“I’ll be tying your hands behind your back, tell me if the tie is too tight.”

Dick nodded and turned his back to her. Selina loved how much the teen trusted her. She bound his hands, and was finishing when Dick interrupted her.

“Can you bind them tighter?”, he asked.

“Are you sure?” asked Selina, ”you can hurt yourself-“

“I know, ok? I just like tight knots,” the boy interrupted her again.

“As you wish,” Selina shrugged and tightened the tie as hard as possible without cutting the blood flow to the limbs.

“Better?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Dick replied, gasping, “awesome.”

“You certainly do look that part,” Selina replied, looking at the tent in Robin’s green panties.

“Sorry,” mumbled Dick.

Selina laughed.

“Don’t be sorry, little bird, that’s exactly what I want,” she purred, “Now, your legs.”

She tied Dick’s right leg calf to tight, and then proceeded to do the same to his left leg. The boy was panting for the whole time, he must _really_ like being tied up ( _now so many situations made sense_ , Selina thought), but when she was finishing the job she heard the teen cry out loud as he came from tactile sensation alone.

“ _That’s adorable_ ,” Selina thought, looking from the ruined panties to Dick’s expression of pure ecstasy.

“Do I have to presume the party is finished?” Selina asked in a playful tone.

Dick’s eyes opened wide as his mind snapped to attention.

“Oh shit,” the boy said, “I’m so sorry Catwoman, I-“

Dick sounded as if he was about to cry.

“Don’t worry, Robin,” Selina replied, “you should be ready to go for a second time soon.”

She moved her right hand to the tiny zip on her chest and unzipped it, revealing her breasts. Robin’s eyes went wide, and as she pulled his panties down, his cock was starting to stir again. Selina smiled and unzipped the zipper over her crotch, revealing her labia glistening with slick. She also pulled out another toy she has prepared – a cock ring.

“I’ll put it on your cock to ensure you last long enough for me to come,” she said, and Dick nodded.

Selina leaned over Dick’s crotch, gave his cock a few strokes, bringing it to full attention again, and put the toy in its place. Dick gasped – Selina was right in her guess that the pressure on his penis would be particularly pleasurable for the boy. She then sunk in. Obviously, Dick wasn’t particularly skilled in _ars amoris_ , but in this particular case most of the arousal came from the play before the intercourse – indeed, brain is the most important erotic organ for a human being. Selina rubbed her clit while riding Dick and found herself close to orgasm surprisingly not long after she started. She decided to play with Robin’s mind some more before she does.

“With so much come I’ll surely get pregnant,” Selina purred in delight. It was _very_ unlikely, but she wanted to see Dick’s reaction.

“I-,” Dick gasped, “I’ll take care of you and the baby.”

“I’m just joking,” Selina replied, laughing, and just like that she reached her orgasm.

It wasn’t the best orgasm in her life, but she didn’t actually expect to orgasm this time.

 _“Nice”_ , thought Selina. She fell on top of Dick, reluctant to let go of pleasure and face the night.

“Thank you,” Dick whispered into her ear, and all Selina could do was to purr in return. She’ll have to untie him soon, but for now, all she could do was rest. Now she surely had Batman's little bird in her claws!


End file.
